


When You Tease

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Cause damn, Cock Warming, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nail Scratching, Rough Sex, Scratching Kink, bap nsfw, bottom jongup, eyyy, its all jongups fault, jongups leg appreciation, pent up, pent up daehyun, poor daehyun, rubbing it out in the bathroom, someones gonna see all those marks, special guest is the colorful boxers, teasing jongup, that leg slip tho, top Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Though Daehyun was determined to play his game, Jongup parading around the dorm in colorful boxers was insanely hard to ignore. Days pass and a similar occurrence happens... and then again. Daehyun finally can't stop himself. He wars with himself, but eventually the teasing wins.





	When You Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The rapid tapping of the game console, as well as the war game itself, was the only sound Daehyun paid attention to. Assuming he was alone, like had had been most of this morning, the idol had chosen to relax via various mindless activities during the day. Gaming had taken up a large part of it, admittedly. With the other members having been gone, the whole place had been quiet so he filled it.  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed, by happenstance, a shift of space. Focused on the game but curious, Daehyun glanced over quickly and saw the shape of one of his members. He did a trouble take to attempt to find out the identity. Staring the second time, he was unaware of the controller dipping as he lowered his hands.  
Jongup stood in pants that were held up decently high on hips, torso bare. He wasn’t facing Daehyun directly and, for a moment, the hyung wondered if Jongup even knew he was there. Then again, Daehyun hadn’t swiped those nifty headphones of Jongup’s so the whole place was filled with the games sounds.  
Lifting up his head, the younger male seemed almost to wink before he took the paper he’d been looking at and slipped off towards the kitchen. Daehyun started blankly after, having rarely seen Jongup shirtless off of stage, let alone wink. Or maybe he’d just imagined that.  
Giving a shake to his head, Daehyun pushed the moment out of his mind and went back to his game. He'd died so a restart was necessary but he didn’t mind in the least.  
It was only a few days later-long enough for Daehyun to forget what had happened-before he noticed another odd moment. Alone again, though he knew Jongup was around here somewhere, Daehyun sat himself on the couch to watch TV. Some romcom he wasn’t fully invested on but the rainy weather didn’t exactly scream for attention.  
Part way through, Jongup showed himself. Wearing low-hanging sweatpants and a tight muscle shirt, the younger male shuffled bare-foot across the carpet from one end to the other. The whisper of his feet drew Daehyun’s attention almost as much as the physical itself.  
They made eye contact and Jongup paused a moment, his low breathing barely shifting his torso. Daehyun didn’t move, something between them passing without words. Before anything else, Jongup kept going like nothing had happened. When he passed by once more, heading towards his room, he had his pants just so low that a glimpse of his skin showed between steps.  
Daehyun stared after the younger, mouth dry. Swallowing hard, he sat up straighter and rubbed a hand down his from, situating himself in his pants. That thought process of his group member was wrong and he’d have to stop. There was no reason that he should treat Jongup being comfortable as sexual. Attractive.  
Steeling himself, he forced his attention to the movie and even backed it up a bit so he could rewatch the part he’d missed.  
There were far fewer days until the next one. Only two passed before Daehyun found himself face-first with a pantsless Jongup. The male wore nothing but boxers, colorful shapes. His long, powerful legs practically called out to Daehyun who found himself painfully hard. What the crap? Thrusting a hand down, he tried playing it off, just in case the younger had seen the rise in his sweats.  
As Jongup practically paraded his nearly naked body into the kitchen while Daehyun enjoyed his lunch alone, the elder nearly choked on his rice roll. Eyes huge, he watched Jongup as the male went to poke about the cupboards and find his own meal.  
Licking his lips, the elder straightened his spine and stared. There was no way Jongup was doing this without purpose. Yet, Daehyun couldn’t help the nagging thought that the younger was unaware. That he was simply comfortable. Seeing as how that wink hadn’t occurred again, Daehyun didn’t have any reason to believe there were intentions.  
Taking a bite of his roll, he mentally chidded himself. This was ridiculous, he needed to let his team member exist pleasantly in their own home.  
Sighing, he shifted in his seat and looked up. Jongup was standing in the doorway, partially covered by the frame. Making eye contact, Daehyun told himself that it was a completely normal reason to be staring at each other.  
Jongup winked and then slipped out of the room and Daehyun nearly choked again. Spinning to face forward, he rolled the food in his mouth and glared at the center of the table. He snapped to look at the doorway again once… Twice… Then stood and started to put away his food. Halfway through, he stopped at sighed. Sure, he hadn’t imagined that wink this time but… It could mean anything, right?  
Sitting back down, he finished up his food and then went to spend some quiet time in his room, door locked and face muffled as he tried to work his mind out of the gutter. Thankfully, the orgasm he gave himself seemed to work, though he did think of those gorgeous, long legs at the very peak. Cleaning up, he went back to relaxing.  
If he had thought the underwear was bad, Daehyung was wrong. The next day, just a few seconds after Daehyun returned to the dorm, Jongup popped out of his room. The only thing the male had was a blanket wrapped low around his hips. The two males, Daehyun with his hands full of personal items he’d gone out to buy, simply stared. The bag of items was held in front of him, hiding any reaction he may have. Jongup smiled, the expression teasing in the way his tongue poked out just so. Daehyun’s lips parted in mild surprise but Jongup slipped back into his room and closed the door, a hint of long leg through the slip of blanket.  
A shiver wracking his body, Daehyun made quick to his room and rubbed one out, unable to get the thought of that thigh from his mind. He’d almost seen all the way up to a hip. Finishing, he stared at the mess in front of him as he’d masturbated on his knees, and groaned. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.  
His nerves were on end: every second he expected the male to jump out utterly butt naked. A few days passed but the group was busy. Jongup didn’t leave it alone, however, as he often gave flashes of skin that Daehyun couldn’t possibly expect. In the supermarket, he got sight of a hip as Jongup lifted his shirt higher than necessary. He gained a gorgeous view of those arms when a muscle shirt was worn during a night when they all hung out in the living room.  
By the time he got the dorm completely to himself again, he was utterly strung up and ready to chew on something. Making his way to his room, fully planning on working out some stress, he paused.  
Having though he was alone, Daehyun was beyond curious as to why he could see Jongup in the kitchen. From this angle, it was a poor view but he thought the male was leaning on the counter.  
Flexing his jaw, telling himself that this man was still one of his members and needed to be treated normally, he headed to the kitchen. Even if Jongup had been a giant tease the last few weeks, Daehyun wanted to say hi.  
Stopping dead in the doorway, his eyes dropped down. Jongup was wearing a large hoodie that draped over most of his body. He was leaning over the counter, but it we enough to show the supple backside that quite obviously had no covering. Daehyun blinked at the underside of his younger members backside and tried so hard not to react. Turning and leaving the room would have been a perfect idea.  
Jongup glanced over his shoulder and eyed Daehyun, the two of them locking eyes again but only for a moment before Jongup bent a bit more forward. The edge of the hoodie rode up and showed half of that backside. The skin was smooth, gorgeous, with a singular beauty mark. Daehyun hadn’t known it was there but it made sense with the rest of that body.  
Swallowing hard, he screamed at his body to move. He should have been more specific because instead of going backward, he went forward.   
Jongup appeared surprised, making a sort of squeaking noise when Daehyun came at him. He did not, however, pull away even when hands pushed up the sides of his ass and up, shoving that sweatshirt higher. The gorgeous slope of Jongup’s spine came into view, his bare backside on full display. Daehyun bent down and nipped at a huge back muscle, running his nose up to an exposed shoulder blade. Jongup moaned needily, apparently submitting to this assault already.  
There were no words shared between the two as hands griped that backside, spreading the flesh to give Daehyun the perfect view of what he’d been teased about. Chewing his lower lip with interest, he growled low and pushed his crotch against Jongup’s backside. The hard press of his hardening cock pushed the younger forward. In response, another moan filtered out.  
Smirking, Daehyun started to undo his pants, belt buckle loud but partially drowned out by Jongup’s hard breathing. The male looked over a shoulder to watch, rolling his hips backward to grind a little. Daehyun swatted a plump butcheek, Jongup gasping and jerking forward.  
Chuckling, the hyung used this moment to shove his pants and boxers down. Springing from his clothes, he smacked Jongup on the backside. Bowing forward over the counter far more than before, Daehyun was presented his desire. Humming appreciatively, he glanced up to the cupboards. Lightly tapping a hip, he moved with purpose to the cooking cupboard. Grabbing some oil, he came back and easily slicked himself, and then touched a slippery finger through Jongup’s crease. It brought forth another moan, far more needier. Legs spread wide and hips twisting back like a dog in heat.  
“Nnnm…” The hyung couldn’t believe his luck, sure he was sleeping. Not like he’d stop wither way. His finger slipped into the younger male, touching inside and spreading the oil everywhere he could reach with his longest finger. Jongup was fully against the counter, head bowed and shoulders hunched. His harsh breathing was enough to drive Daehyun utterly mad.  
Making quick work to finish making that entrance ready, he pulled his hand back. He’d waited long enough, he wanted this now.  
Jongup slapped a hand to a cupboard as Daehyun pushed in. The hard length of his cock popped in and pressed forward. Rocking his hips, he attempted to make it fairly painless though it became clear rather fast that Jongup was in now pain.  
With Daehyun only halfway inside, Jongup rolled his hips backwards and the elder saw himself glide right in. Groaning, he grabbed hips tightly and started thrusting in and out.  
Nails scratched at the cupboard and counter as Jongup out in just as much effort. Their hips cracked, skin slapping. Daehyun knew, now, that Jongup had been baiting him. Prick.  
Feeling a rough hand up that spine, he ran up the bunched sweatshirt and sank into hair, pulling slowly so it didn’t hurt the younger male. Jongup arched back, spine a violent bow. He panted wantonly skyward as Daehyun thrust into him over and over. There was little emotion, just a primal need to please the body.  
Hips would be bruised from the counter, but Jongup didn’t care. He pawed a bit at the cupboard, pleasure filling him from all nerve endings. Daehyun reached places at this angle that had stars exploding behind his eyes.  
“C-close!” Jongup shouted the word, neither men caring in the slightest that they were doing this in the kitchen.  
“Cum on me…” Daehyun commanded, leaning down a bit close to grind into that backside. It felt so good, warm and tight, he wouldn’t last much longer either.  
Jongup practically howled as he came, arched body going stiff as the pleasure hit him like a truck. His nails left small marks on the very bottom of the cupboard, his voice flickering down to a gasping tremble while he messed all over the counter with thick, creamy ropes.  
The way Jongup’s backside clenched around Daehyun, the man didn’t last much more than a minute before he thrust hard, burying himself all the way and spilling straight into that body. He moaned gently, pressing his forehead to Jongup’s back as he rode out the waves. Rocking slowly into the man, he twitched to a stop. He wrapped his arms around the males ribs when coming down, resting against his back.   
Their panting, hard breaths were the only sounds to be heard for what seemed like ages. They remained against one another without a word before Jongup started to fidget and nudge the male away.  
“Next time…” Daehyun said, pulling up his pants as Jongup tugged the sweatshirt down. “Just be a bit more forward and we won’t have to wait so long…” Jongup smiled softly, ducking his head as he left the room.


End file.
